Castle Up on Flower Hill
by HiddenGeek
Summary: Lincoln meets a strange girl. From that day, Lincoln's life becomes more complicated every day. Whether can he solve problems that arose or, more accurately, the problems that arise in a place he never imagined existed before. Will he ask for help from his sisters or just remain silent to protect them. If that was what he preferred, will he succeeds or ...?


Hey guys, HiddenGeek here and this is my first Fanfiction. My English not really good but I will try to improve it. so I hope you guys could help me.

I don't wanna do a long intro. Let's get started with the story.

* * *

It is a very beautiful Sunday morning at Royal Woods. Sunshine come into the house from the window and illuminates the Loud family home. Birds chirping mark the day have already morning.

Alarm clock sound is heard from inside a room. Clock showed 6am. A boy aged 11 years old and white-haired close the alarm. The young boy stretch his body and hands. Get up from his bed and went straight to the bathroom still subconsciously with his eyes half-closed.

No line appears at the door of the bathroom this time, probably because of all the sisters was still asleep. The boy went to shower after washing face and brushing his rabbit-teeth. In the bedroom, he was wearing her usual clothes. With a fresh face, he was ready to have breakfast with his beloved family. He extends his hand on the door knob, turn it "once again a beautiful Sunday at the Loud house" Lincoln said before take a stepped out of his room "almost" he said again, looking at all of his sisters made noise as usual with their normal activities.

"Another day of chaos" Lincoln have facial expressions that are ready to face her sister in the hallway to the stairs. "Let's do this"

"Good morning Lincoln"

"AHH!" he jumped terrified at the voice came from behind him, "Oh, good morning Lucy. You also want to go downstairs for breakfast?" Lincoln looked at his goth sister. "Yes, the darkness within me getting weak" Lucy the fifth youngest child in the family told her brother. Her hair still cover half her face prevented from showing her eyes. Although she seemed a little creepy, but she has a rather cute side as when Lincoln learned that Lucy read a book about the Princess Pony.

"Well then, let's go. I'm sure dad has prepared breakfast for us. I can smell pancake syrup from here." Lincoln walked downstairs with Lucy follwed from behind.

At the kiddie table in the kitchen, the second youngest child Lisa, and the twins sisters Lola and Lola sat next to each other. Lily the youngest in the family, was sitting on the baby seat. At the grown up table is Lynn the fifth oldest child, their parents and the oldest sister of them all, Lori . Leni the second oldest sister, Luna, third child oldest of the siblings and the fourth oldest sister, Luan, were not there because they have eaten their breakfast before heading to the mall.

Lincoln and Lucy sat at the kiddie table as usual . He did not care about the grown up table anymore and feel lucky to had his mom and dad serving breakfast and dinner for them every day. Then all eat their breakfast in peace without food fight in the kitchen this time.

* * *

It was afternoon. All the Loud siblings stayed in their room before they heard their dad called "Kids, can you all get in the living room!" Mr. Loud said from the living room.

They look at each other in confusion after take sit on the couch. If they aware called to gather in the living room all of a sudden, it is definitely something important or something else.

"Well, is everyone already here?" Mrs. Loud looked at her child in front of her sit on the couch "Good. Now kids, me and your dad call you here to tell you something important that we will go for work for a week in another city some distance away, so-"

"What ?! A week ?!" Loud siblings shouted in unison before their mother mother finished talking.

"Why?!" Lana said in panic.

"Who will take care of us ?!" Lola made an unhappy face.

"Kids! Calm down! Just hear what your mother would like to say first." Mr. Loud looks at his daughters and son with a firm voice. Mrs. Loud continued "So, Lori will take over to take care of you while we were not here" this time Mr. and Mrs. Loud closed their ears ready for the second wave.

"What ?!" once again they shouted in unison.

"Mom, I literally have a date with Bobby after this." The oldest sister stated.

"I expect the level of destruction that would occur if mom and dad are not watching us, this place will fall apart before the week even Lori that will keep us" with what was said by Lisa, make the parents feel more worried. With 11 Loud children without the supervision of parents, no one wants to think what might happen.

"Don't worry, we'll try to get home as early as we can. Lori, you need to make sure the situation is under control here and the rest of you need to hear what Lori said, is it clear?" Mr. Loud make sure if his kids understood what he said.

"Yeah ..." they replied without motivation.

"So when are you going to leave?" Lynn asked.

"We will be leaving shortly. Taxi will arrive within 5 minutes. Any other questions?" Leni raised his hand, "Oh! Me! Me! can we go to the mall?" Mrs. Loud glance at her daughter "* sigh * Leni yes, yes you can" before they can carry the conversation further, the sound of car horns could be heard from outside the house. "It earlier than I expected." Mr. Loud looked out the window where the taxi was waiting in front of the house.

Mr. Loud put the last bag into the boot of a taxi with the help of Lincoln. "Thank you, kiddo. Okay, guess we're ready to go. Remember, don't make problems and we will send the money to you later" they gave a warm family embrace to all their children. "We love you, take care" it is the last sentence them heard from their parents, the car was out of sight.

" Now the rest of you go into the house, I can't believe I had to cancel date I with Bobby to take care of you all, "Lori told them before continuing to look at her phone," I'll be there in my room and don't any of you who dares to disturb me. " No one can blame Lori, it must be difficult for her to be given all the responsibilities.

"The weather is so nice to play outside, but I can't play with anyone today. Clyde goes to his grandma's house and Ronnie Anne was on holiday somewhere else" how is Lincoln, even though he has 10 sisters, they always do activities their own. Lincoln certainly did not want to disturb them. "This day will not be so much fun, huh?" he lay on top of the bed-swing in front of their house, covering his eyes with his hands.

"Someone...please help..." Lincoln heard a voice that he did not recognize. The voice sounded very weak but can still be heard clearly. He looked around him, when he saw someone lying on stomach in place pedestrians. He rushed to that person. When he got there, he realized that it was a girl about her age. The young girl had pale-orange-haired in a ponytail, fair-skinned, wearing a jacket without a hood (white with two blue and gray straight stripes, there is a symbol in the right part of the chest jacket) over a white T-shirt. She also wears gray trousers - red sneakers with white stripes and head phone (black at the bottom, orange top and the same symbol as a jacket on both sides of the head phone).

Lincoln tried to wake her up, "Hey, are you okay ?!"the girl not responding but she still breathing. He put her hand on his shoulder. "I can not let you just lay here," he brought her into the house and put him on the couch. Without hesitation, he rushed into the room Lori and Leni.

"Lori! Open the door, this is an emergency! I need your help" Lincoln knock it like a thousand times until it opened where there is mad Lori ahead of him. "What do you want, twerp ?! I already told you don't disturb me! " Lori covered her phone with her hand, she necessarily is talking to someone.

"But, Lori, I need your help. There is a girl who fainted on the sofa right now." Lori looked at her little brother, who looked anxiously "Bobby, I call you later," she hung up the conversations "Well, Lincoln, you better not play or I will turn you into a human pretzel "

"Thank you so much, Lori!" Lincoln was run downstair followed by Lori from behind. "So all right, this is her," he shows a girl lying unconsciousness . Lori looked at the girl "who is this? You know what, just forget about it for now, please get me a wet towel, Lincoln"she expected that it was one of her sister when Lincoln told her but she shut herself.

"You got it"

Lincoln and Lori waited for over 20 minutes now. Lori texting on her phone with Bobby and Lincoln was watching his favorite show 'ARRGH' from the edge of the sofa. He looked back at the girl, for the fifth time. Many question racing in his mind. But the think that bugging him was 'why?'

"Why do you ask for help earlier? "

* * *

 **The first chapter was done! How was it? I'm sorry if I made mistake with grammar and stuff. Second chapter will be update soon. I hope you guys hook up with my story until the end of it. I will try my best to NAIL IT!**


End file.
